zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Polina Belevski Nariskin
In Game Knowledge * Russian-born French coloratura. * Born on Vasilievsky Ostrov street no. 28 in Leningrad. Vasilievsky is the birthplace of the musicians Igor Stravinsky, Dmitri Shostakovich, Alexander Borodin, Joseph Brodsky and Viktor Tsoi, among others. * Considered by many in both the West and her native land to be one of the most influential rising young coloraturas. * High upper extension, capable of fast vocal coloratura with a range of approximately middle C to high G, has a supreme flexibility to produce the quickly articulated pitch differentiation necessary to perform highly decorative music. * Came to Zagreb to sing the lead role in her favourite Russian opera The Tsar's Bride ''but left really soon because she "breathes between chromaticism. She came back to take a role of The Countess and Susanna in her beloved ''The Marriage of Figaro. * Thrives on tragic physical degeneration and death of a dissolute beauty, on moral redemption and redemption by love. * Much of Polina's dramatic behaviour may be understood as her 'performance of identity'. This overabundant femme changes her mood too abruptly, her allegiance to a moral self is usually too melodramatic. * Indulges in lesbian affairs, the most notable is one with Countess Mierendorff, Polina's lesbian lover, who fell under the spell of Polina's 'feminity', 'performing' her own exaggeration of selfless, all-sacrificing love. For Polina, her lesbianism was never sentimentalized. Polina is lesbian to give her virtue the most abnormal origin. * Adores the ballet dancers and especially poor chorus girl who recieve no salary so many of them have to make up for the defiency of a honorarium. Ballerinas are her favourite because they are more vicious than tolerable, usually with aspirations, but no talent. For Polina was always clear and self-understood that such girls must destroy every virtue in order to escape starvation. Sadly for them, to run into their death. * When Polina debuted in Paris Opera House (Garnier) as Massenet's Manon under the name of Marquise de Merteuil, she ruined many lords and ladies there. She held a precious bed in her house on Rue Notre Dame. When the dear visitors were there, they found a blood-covered painting which revealed the pretty body of a nude dead woman. "Madame, it's the costume". * Polina found that shame is like the pain, you only feel it once. * In her world only a twisted virtue can triumph. * Her personality inspired the character of Klara in Krleža's play "Leda". The great Croatian writer wrote about Polina: :: "Vidite, kad ja mislim o vama, mislim kako ste vi pjevali na Silvestrovo kod Melite ovog Schuberta. Meni je ta vaša pjesma važnija od svega mog siromaštva, od sve moje neizvjesnosti! Tri sam dana hodao s tom vašom pjesmom kroz kavane, sve je bilo zadimljeno, a ja sam nosio u sebi vaš glas kao pastelnu sliku! Ja ću putovati i još uvijek ne ću moći da usnem bez uspomene na vaš glas. :: Vaš glas djeluje na mene libidinozno, neposrednije, dublje i istinitije od svega što je u meni razumno. Čemu ta gnjila rezignacija u vama, čemu ta pametna žena u vama, Klara? :: Imati takav glas kao što je vaš i trovati se besmisleno kao što se vi trujete, to je neinteligentno. Imati jedno tijelo, takvu posudu užitka kao što je vaše tijelo. I ja mislim da sam osjetio vašu krv na svojim prstima, one vaše bijele ruke, vaše gipko tijelo, vaš vrat, vaša duguljasta glava, sve je to ostalo u mojim rukama krvavo i gusto kao malaga! :: Zašto ste tako pametni, Klara, zašto ste tako nesnosno pametni? * Indeed, she's unbearably clever! :: Sempre libera degg'io folleggiare di gioia in gioia, vo' che scorra il viver mio pei sentieri del piacer. Nasca il giorno, o il giorno muoia, sempre lieta ne' ritrovi, a diletti sempre nuovi, dee volare il mio pensier.''' The Harpy Rumors Fresh hearsay: *n/a Old news: *Proud owner of Erittrol, well, one of them at least! Did she sang for it? Or was it something more basic?